Quartier résidentiel
by Albane
Summary: ONE SHOT, réponse au défi 9 du Poney Fringant. Un jour pas comme les autres dans un quartier hautement privé !


One-Shot ! Réponse au 9ème défi du Poney Fringant sur la chute de Sauron !

Poney, c'est pour toi, ze t'aime !

Aucun des personnages n'est à moi, chacun est à son auteur

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'ambiance était déjà tendue dans la grande demeure. Le soleil était radieux, dans un ciel sans l'ombre d'une traînée de nuage et une légère brise effleurait l'herbe. Et cela énervait tout le monde. Avant que cela ne tourne à la guerre ouverte (ils avaient déjà suffisamment de problèmes guerriers chacun de leurs côtés), les habitants de la demeure avaient préféré s'isoler les uns des autres.

Jadis, la Sorcière Blanche de Narnia s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine, près du frigo, et tuait le temps en faisant subir le même sort aux papillons qui avaient l'impunité de voleter près de la fenêtre.

La Méchante Sorcière, elle, s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, avait tiré tous les rideaux et, installée devant son Miroir Magique, le menton dans les mains, elle se répétait qu'elle était la plus belle, qu'importe ce que pouvait bien dire ce misérable bout de verre dépoli.

Torak et Melkor étaient retournés s'isoler, l'un dans sa tombe de fer, l'autre dans sa profonde fosse. Ils y rongeaient leur frein et leur chaînes en s'interpellant par fois, d'un trou à l'autre.

« Melkor, t'es là ? »

« Où veux-tu que je sois ?! »

« J'entends un oiseau qui chante ! »

« Arrête de me déprimer ! »

« Si ça pouvait être Radagast, ça me ferait une excuse ! » s'exclama la voix de Saroumane que, du fond de leurs fosses, ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

Voldemort était content. Il avait gagné la maison. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment eu à livrer bataille, mais au moins avait-il gagné pour la matinée le salon et la salle à manger. Il aurait pu en profiter pour réfléchir à cette vermine de Potter, mais il savait que cela lui mettrait les nerfs en pelote, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

_Moldu à la porte_ lui susurra Nagini en se glissant nonchalamment sous son fauteuil.

_Lequel ?_

_Royal._

A côté, il y avait la demeure des méchants-inférieur à pouvoirs magiques : Rogue, Lucius Malefoy, Asharak, le Roi-Sorcier, Ombrage ou encore Justin.

Les méchants-supérieurs dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, ou qui n'étaient pas divins, habitaient encore plus loin. Royal, Kennit, Ctuchik et Dark Vador, entre-autres.

Au loin, enfin, les derniers, les Grima, Gnikabrick, Brill et autre Gothmog, sans l'ombre d'un pouvoir. De la plus basse racaille.

Voldemort ouvrit la porte en remuant faiblement sa baguette magique. Royal entra, avec lui un fort parfum de fleur qui fit plisser son nez de serpent à Voldemort. Mais le Roi des Six-Duchés ne prit même pas le temps de s'en excuser (en était-il conscient ?)

« Vous avez lu le journal ? »

« Je n'ai que ça à faire… » soupira Voldemort (qui en fait n'avait rien d'autre à faire.)

« Hé bien, oui, vous feriez mieux ! C'est l'ébullition dans le quartier et vous, les méchant-supérieurs à pouvoirs magiques, vous restez cloîtrés chez vous ! »

« Amène-moi le journal, au lieu de me raconter ta vie ! »

Royal releva le coin de sa lèvre supérieur et lança, sur un ton de profond dégoût.

« Je ne suis pas votre esclave ! »

« Non, en effet, mes esclaves ont quand même un peu de pouvoir. »

Il agita sa baguette et rajouta inutilement :

« Pas toi… »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! » cracha Royal qui s'éloigna quand même trop rapidement pour être naturel.

Quand il fut nouveau seul avec Nagini, Voldemort soupira.

« Accio journal ! »

La boite aux lettres et la vitre de la fenêtre ne résistèrent pas à la pression du journal répondant à l'appel. La feuille de chou du quartier des méchants vint se poser sur les genoux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui baissa les yeux sur lui.

Un instant, il devait bien l'avouer, il perdit le contrôle de lui-même et sauta sur ses pieds en criant :

« NON ! »

Sa baguette, tombée à terre, et sentant l'état de son maître, lança toute seule un avada kedavra et détruisit un vase.

Aussitôt, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée à l'étage et une voix cria, sur un ton mécontent :

« Mais si, enfin, puisque je te dis que je suis la plus belle ! »

Jadis, elle, sortit de la cuisine en précipitation, le bâton magique en avant.

« Où ça ? » cria-t-elle, haletante, prête à pétrifier le premier venu.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Melkor ! » s'exclama Voldemort en la repoussant dans la cuisine pour passer.

Il sortit dans le jardin malgré sa répugnance pour le grand jour et se dirigea vers la fosse ou Melkor était théoriquement enchaîné.

« Mauvaise nouvelle, mon pote ! » fit-il en se penchant au dessus de l'abîme.

« Quoi ? » demanda le Vala en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Le Hobbit a réussi, Sauron a été détruit. »

Du coin de l'œil, Voldemort vit Saroumane chanceler puis s'appuyer sur son bâton pour se maintenir debout. Il savait que désormais, ses jours de méchants étaient comptés.

« Je compatis, mec ! » fit enfin la voix de Torak, s'élevant de la fosse d'à côté, brisant le silence d'un écho étrange.

Melkor avait rabattu son front sur les chaînes qui entravaient ses poignets. Il releva bientôt la tête, prit une profonde inspiration, et basculant brutalement sur les genoux, il abattit ses deux poings avec force sur le sol de sa fosse. La terre trembla sur ses fondaisons et Voldemort du léviter un instant pour rester debout (et ne pas se ridiculiser comme l'istari blanc).

Le Vala exhala un râle qui faisait méchant de chez méchant et s'écria:

« Mon dernier pion ! Brillant mais crétin au point de mettre sa vie dans un bout d'or !! »

Voldemort lui lança le journal et s'éloigna.

Mais il eut le cœur serré. Ce genre de mauvaises nouvelles, depuis quelques temps, depuis que Simba avait tué Scar, en fait, était de plus en plus fréquentes. A ce rythme-là, leur quartier, autrefois si prestigieux, ne serait bientôt plus que l'asile des vaincus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voldemort, Rogue, Ombrage, Nagini, Malefoy : _Harry Potter._

Torak, Ctuchik, Brill: _la Belgariade_

Jadis, Gnikabrick: _Narnia_

Simba, Scar, la Méchante Sorcière: Disney

Dark Vador : _Star Wars_

Royal, Justin, Kennit: Robin Hobb

Melkor, Sauron, Saroumane, Grima, le Roi-Sorcier, Grima: _LotR_


End file.
